Reconciliación
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Rabi/Miranda.Traducción.Autor original: Astellecia.


**Reconciliación**

La cubierta de la nave está quieta salvo por los movimientos de unos pocos marineros, quienes aún permanecen mirando hacia lo lejos.Todos se retiraron bajo una tentativa de lucha para revivir algunos de sus momentos más agradables.Mirando alrededor de las velas blancas y de la alta bóveda, hablaban con reservas. Miranda siente que el corazón se le rompe. Cuando ella alcance su límite, agotada, y su inocencia caiga, la cubierta estará en ruinas y ellos habrán muerto.

-No puedo revivir a los muertos.-Le había dicho a Rabi. Supo que no mentía, pero deseaba poder hacerlo. Miranda se envuelve en sus pequeños brazos, cepilla sus dedos en los hombros, la negra superficie de su equipo anti-akuma. No estaba allí para confortar su dolor.

Rabi se da vuelta y tose en la cama, hojas que se le arrugan debajo. Está exhausto, pero el fantasma de las heridas abiertas y de las palabras de Miranda lo mantienen despierto y frustrado. En su cabeza, la escena se repite una y otra vez, lanzando a los miembros de su equipo contra él, Miranda aguantando, él gritándole y entonces esa línea de habla reservada. Él no había entendido entonces y huyó.

Mirando hacia atrás, Rabi estuvo seguro de que si alguien estaba equivocado, definitivamente era él. Con un gruñido bajo, descorrió una manta de su cama, buscando algo de aire fresco.

En la cubierta, el viento salado en la lengua, desagradable como el sabor de las lágrimas en la piel. Está en silencio, salvo por la canción murmurada por el mar y los susurros entre los hombres que intercambian turnos en sus guardias.

El instinto de Rabi le dice que se dé vuelta y corra, pero él logra ver una silueta familiar , contorneada en blanco y negro sobre el cielo azul de la media noche. Se abstiene de obedecerle.

Pero si Kanda descubre algo de esto, Rabi actuará como una pequeña niña asustada y jamás volverá a hacer algo parecido. Además, cualquiera con la tripa suficiente como para llamarlo "cobarde", no vivirá como para lamentarlo. Respiró profundo y exhaló cansado con sus botas chasqueando en el piso de madera de la cubierta.

Hacer frente a tres akumas de nivel 1 sonaba más fácil.

Oyendo los ruidosos pasos tras ella, Miranda se dió vuelta, algo más rápido de lo recomendable, perdiendo el balance. Se abraza a sí misma para recibir una caída que no sucede y cuando sube la mirada, ojos verde azulado la ven fijamente, semiocultos por una explosión roja e intensa. Llega a ser terrorífica la forma en que la observa.

-¡Ra...! ¡Rabi! - Balbucea , recomponiéndose y alejándose de él como si la hubiera quemado. Sus mejillas están rojas , por cierto, Rabi levanta una ceja , tomando como sorpresa tal violenta respuesta. ¿La habría sujetado muy fuerte o qué?

Sacudiéndose el polvo del uniforme, avergonzada y con los ojos al piso, Miranda se inclinó, disculpándose.

-Lo siento tanto, Rabi.

-¿Por qué?

Su pregunta la sorprende y ella tropieza con las palabras, en busca de una respuesta.

-Por...Por...Es que...Yo...-E hizo silencio repentinamente, con una expresión pensativa. Honestamente, no estaba segura de saber más que él, pero una cosa era segura: La culpa era suya. Al fin dijo:-¿Por caerme?-Ofreció sin que fuera de mucha ayuda, y Rabi le dio una pequeña sonrisa, teñida de diversión.

-No es algo por lo que tengas que disculparte.

Miranda no sabe qué decir, la última persona que le dijo eso fue Allen. El muchacho de cabello plateado le había devuelto la vida y para bien, seguramente.

-En realidad, si alguien debe disculparse, ese debería ser yo.

Asustada, Miranda sube sus ojos hasta fijarlos en el joven exorcista. Un mechón de su cabello, negro como la tinta, le azota el rostro pálido. Lo mira desde lejos, avergonzada, con la mano enterrada en la base del cuello, dando la impresión de no saber qué hace allí. En realidad, él mira un punto realmente muy lejano, tal vez una estrella piensa ella, cuando Rabi decide proseguir.

-No debí decir esas cosas hoy, estoy seguro de que también te preocupas por Linalí, incluso creo que estás más que sólo preocupada y por todos nosotros. Fui egoísta al pensar sólo en mí mismo...-Se detuvo un segundo, antes de volver a enfrentarse a su rostro.-Lo siento.

Era demasiada la sinceridad que expresaba, Miranda no podía procesar eso, aceptarlo menos, y se inclinó de nuevo, pues sólo así sabía escaparse de esa clase de situaciones.

-No, es mi culpa, yo no entendía tus sentimientos, estaba mal, yo...

-¿Por qué?-La interrumpió Rabi, en el mismo tono.-¿Por qué insistes en equivocarte?

Él parece estar frustrándose. Ante todos los demás, fue Rabi quien no escogió bien las palabras al dirigirse a Miranda, lastimándola, siendo ella una persona inocente que sólo quería obrar correctamente en primer lugar. Bookman lo había reprendido, Crowly lo había regañado, pero ¿Por qué ella sigue buscando un crimen del cual hacerse cargo? ¿Debe seguir engrosando su falta no permitiéndole disculparse como es debido?

Nadie le había pedido a Miranda que justificara una disculpa. Nunca. A lo sumo, la gente le había dicho que merecía ser disculpada por lo que sea que hubiera hecho. Entonces, da las únicas palabras que sabe para esta clase de situaciones. Es la única manera en que sabe reaccionar.

-Es culpa mía.-Pues en toda su vida, esa es la única certeza que tiene desde siempre. Es por donde todo comienza y por lo cual , también termina.

-¿Por qué iba a ser culpa tuya?¿Por qué siempre que algo sale mal asumes que fue por culpa tuya?-Rabi nunca conoció a nadie que lo exasperara tanto.

Se enfurece, piensa Miranda, y la parte más aterrada de sí misma le susurra en su espalda que desde luego es su culpa. Sus labios tiemblan y sus ojos oscuros, crecen y brillan excesivamente, siendo la única forma en que puede enfrentarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé...

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Rabi da un paso hacia ella, para tomar su muñeca y atraerla. Un poco brusco, demasiado enfadado para notarlo. Con la otra mano tomó su barbilla, acariciando su rostro hábilmente, explorando, conociendo. Decir "en shock", describe perfectamente la reacción en la que se hallaba Miranda, viéndolo con desamparo, sin saber cómo responderle.

-No es tu culpa ahora.-El tono es más gentil ahora, terciando suavemente la irritación en ternura.

-Tal vez, a veces, una que otra vez, puede ser que te equivoques , pero no ahora. ¿De acuerdo?

Los hombros de ella tiemblan y por dentro, Rabi se enfurece consigo mismo. Qué manera de llegarle...Con esa, ya iban dos veces en el mismo día en las cuales, hizo que llorara. Debe ser un nuevo record, porque ni el Rey de la Insensibilidad (Kanda) ha sido capaz de tal hazaña. Las lágrimas de Miranda son silenciosas , han pasado muchos años derramándose en la oscuridad.

Instintivamente, Rabi mueve el guante alrededor de su cara, limpiando las gotas bajo sus ojos. El cuero le pincha la piel. Un pensamiento ilógico cruza la mente de ella; que las manos de Rabi son cálidas.

Es un argumento muy realista y tiene mucho sentido dirigirlo a Miranda, hacerlo llegar con familiaridad a su puerta, para que toque ruidosamente y le declare que "No siempre tiene que ser la culpable de todo". Y es la manera en que Rabi lo dice, inclinándose hacia ella, acariciando sus lágrimas, lo que hace que desee creerlo.

Es un movimiento sin precedentes y que, piensa Rabi, jamás podría hacer de nuevo a falta de tal cantidad exuberante de valor y suma nulidad total de sentido común, combinación que ha experimentado hoy, muy casualmente. Acerca más y más el rostro hasta que las frentes de ambos chocan.

Las manos de Rabi aún no sueltan su rostro, pero las palabras suenan a un suspiro que sólo oye Miranda.

-Ahora, deja de llorar. Ya fue suficiente como para disculparte por ser una tonta hoy.

Miranda centelló y apartó ese rostro vicioso del suyo, secándose la mejilla húmeda con el dorso de la mano. No sabe qué otra cosa hacer para no complicar a este gracioso y joven exorcista , de tan extraña forma de ser, que a penas comprende. Una pequeña sonrisa curva los labios de Rabi cuando ella sube la mirada nerviosa con los ojos demasiado claros y brillantes.

-Lo siento.

Movió la cabeza y empezó a llorar incluso más fuerte que antes.

* * *

**Autor original:** Astellecia


End file.
